


First Dates

by Sirussly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:10:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirussly/pseuds/Sirussly
Summary: Remus is on an Order mission. Tonks is late. Relationship advice comes in the form of a hundred-year-old beggar witch.





	First Dates

Remus' breath billowed in front of his face in freezing clouds, illuminated by the yellow streetlights. He checked up and down the street again, but was alone save for the beggar witch whistling to herself in the doorway of an apothecary two shops over.

_She's late._ Remus' uneasiness regarding Tonks' absence was lessened only by the fact that he had never once known Nymphadora Tonks to be on time for anything.

“Been stood up, have yer darlin'?” The beggar witch had a face like leather and a voice like gravel, and she managed to give Remus a wide grin despite only owning four teeth. Remus walked over, fishing a galleon out of his pocket and pressing it into her withered hand.

“Not for the first time. She likes to keep me on my toes.

“Ah, I would too if I knew a face as pretty as yours,” she winked with one yellow eye. Remus smiled weakly, checking over his shoulder again. “If it's a date you need, I'd be 'appy to keep yer company.”

Remus cleared his throat, torn between wishing Tonks would hurry up and knowing that if she witnessed Remus being flirted with by a hundred-year-old witch, he would be subjected to various geriatric-themed nicknames for the rest of his life.

“I'm not on a date, but thank you for the kind offer,” he said with a smile. _I know I'm a little young for you, Remus,_ Tonks laughed somewhere in the back of his mind, _but did you really have to cheat on me with a woman three times your age?_

“Yer not taking 'er on a date? Well, no wonder she stood you up.”

Remus sighed, looking out onto the empty street. He and Tonks were far closer than he had ever dared to hope for, but it seemed that actual dates were reserved only for couples who didn't spend all their time together on Order patrols, or protecting each other from constant danger. He tried to ignore the voice in his head that wasn't Tonks, the voice that questioned how any relationship could survive a war like this, but the witch interrupted him first.

“Boys these days are only good for one thing,” and Remus made a startled noise of surprise as she swiped lightly at his backside. He whirled around and the woman ducked her head, shaking with laughter that was decades younger than her frail body. Remus recognised it instantly.

“You bloody nutter.”

Tonks howled as her white hair burst into a sunshine yellow. She straightened up, her face was her own again and Remus wanted to shake her and kiss her stupid grinning mouth all at once.

“We're meant to be on patrol and you've had me standing here like an idiot whilst you played dress-up?” Despite trying his best to sound annoyed, he was betrayed by the smile in his voice. Tonks threw off her dusty cloak and brushed the dirt from her torn jeans.

“Just trying on a new look,” she grinned. “What do you think?”

“I prefer this one. And I want that galleon back, you thief.” He laughed and dodged as Tonks swiped at his bum again, grabbing her hand in his. She threaded her fingers through his own and they set off walking down the street, the ends of her hair turning pink.

“Hey, Dora.”  
  
“I'm not giving you your galleon back.”

“Let's go on a proper date.”

 


End file.
